The Necromancer War
by sir jude 100
Summary: Noxus is leading a undead Army to Destroy Falconreach, Artix must defend Falconreach with the guardians and paladins... Will The Swordhaven Army get there in time?
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked figure looks down at Falconreach,

"This Place will be easy to take" he Says,

He walks up to a Guardian and summons some Undead to attack him,

"I hate you!" Roars the Guardian

The Figure laughs, "Tell the where the weakest point of Falconreach is!

"I'll never tell you" replies the Guardian,

"I'll force it out of you" Laughs the Figure

"AAHHHHH" screams the Guardian.

Artix hears the noise while he is speaking to Twilly,

He climbs up the mountain and finds blood across the grass and a Corpse on the floor.

"Who done this?" said Artix

Meanwhile…

"Good work, Agent" Says a Shadow

"No problem, Lord GilWax" says the Agent

"You made sure that no one knew you was there?" Says GilWax

"Well Artix heard the noise, But didn't find Me" says the Agent

"IDIOT, You should of killed him, Roars GilWax

"Not my fault my lord, I will hunt him down before he gets word out that a Corpse is laying on the mountain" says the Agent

"You Better!" says GilWax

"If Lord Noxus finds out You didn't kill Artix He'll have our heads!" says GilWax.

5 Hours Later!...

Artix is wondering about the Corpse

"It had strange Markings on it" He says

" Necromancy marking... I'll go see Warlic and see what he Thinks"

Artix Goes inside the portal and is attacked by Necromancer's,

One of them summons Undead to fight against Artix

Artix just slashes through the undead and shoots a light spear At the Necromancer

"HAH, You cant defeat the Artix!" says Artix

He stabs a necromancer in the heart,

Then the Agent comes, And Suddenly Artix can't move.

"This should cover up GilWax's Wishes" Says the agent

"YOU! Stop hurting that Paladin Necromancer!" says a mage

The agent turns round and laughs

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Artix looks and sees Drag (his Old friend)

"Get your hands off Artix you **beast!" says Drag **

"**make me!" Laughs the agent**

"**You must be Agent 125 that I've been trying to hunt down" says Drag**

"**FUNNY!" Laughs Agent 125**

**Drag does a Front flip over Agent 125 and kicks him into the tree**

"**You've made me made!, roars Agent 125 **

**Agent 125 shoots a ray of darkness at the ground and undead tree roots drags Drag to the floor **

"**AHH, Darn" says Drag**

"**now where was I? Oh yeah I was going to kill that Paladin!" roars Agent 125**

**Agent looks round and sees Artix is not there**

"**He must of got out of my spell, when I was kicked into the tree" Agent 125 says to himself**

**Then Artix gets his sword and tries to stab The Agent**

**But the Agent misses and gets his sword out in time to block it**

**Artix and Agent 125 try to get each other skin, But every time Artix tries to The agents blade is there**

"**Die ARTIX!" Roars agent 125**

**Drag gets out the roots and beheads The agent**

**Artix faints….**

**48 hours later…**

"**Artix? You awake?" says Drag**

"**just about" he replies**

"**where am I?"**

"**We are in my camp" says Drag**

"**ok"**

"**DRAG! I need to find Warlic!" says Artix**

"**why?"**

"**Those Necromancers are planning something, I need to find him" says Artix**

"**Artix, You're not normally like this? Your normally Cool about this whats wrong?"**

"**The necromancers have killed some Guardians and Must be planning to destroy Falconreach" says Artix**

"**When they did that before, You ain't getting all worked up like this"**

"**How far away is Warlic?"**

"**Half a mile away" said Drag**

"**take me there tomorrow"**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

5 days had past since agent 125 had been slain,

"How far away is Warlic?" asks Artix

"another 10 miles, I hope" Drag replies

They continue walking for a few hours and decide to rest.

"Good night, Artix tomorrow we will see Warlic" said Drag

Drag sleeps for 6 hours, While Artix stays awake

"I cant get to sleep, No matter I am a Paladin I will find the evils of this Necromancy" Artix says to Himself.

The Next Morning:

"Artix, You get a good night sleep? Drag asks

"No, But don't worry" Artix replies

Artix and Drag walk into Warlic's camp,

"Here we are" says Drag

Artix runs into the camp and sees Warlic reading a book,

"Warlic, I have come to ask you about these strange markings on this Guardian" Artix says

"These marking's are from Necromancy, But why didn't you come in and greet your old friend?" asks Warlic,

"Because the necromancers are plotting something, And what are these marks about?" Artix replies

"Tell me the whole story of what has happened so far?" says Warlic,

Artix tells him what happened, Then Drag comes in telling them Necromancers have come and attacked the camp,

They rush outside and see five necromancer's,

"Get out of here, You monsters or I will steal your left sock!" Shouts Cysero

Cysero summons a War hammer and hits it against the necromancer,

Another Necromancer knocks Cysero out,

Drag shoots come arrows at that Necromancer, While Artix summons a Light spear and it kills another Necromancer,

One of the necromancer distract Drag and Artix, While the last one kidnaps Warlic

"Get off me" Shouts Warlic and he shoots lightning at it,

The necromancer seems unharmed, He jumps up the mountain,

"where is Warlic now!" says Artix

"He's been kidnapped by Lord GilWax" Laughs the remaining necromancer,

Drag beheads the necromancer,

"what we do now?" says Drag

"We follow GilWax, I see him along the mountain side" says Artix

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Drag, Artix and Cysero went searching for Warlic

They spilt up to seach, they went searching

Suddenly, Cysero told them that, a salesman saw GilWax carrying Warlic on the way to the sandsea

"The sandsea, thats miles away" Moaned Drag

"I know, but he said that theres a sand storm which will last for ten days" said Cysero

"so that will delay them" said Artix.

They went off towards the sandsea,

Suddenly three Necromancers appeared!  
"You will never reach my lord!" said the first

Artix killed him using his light spear

Drag shot the second in the heart

the 3rd summoned three undead and battles the heroes

Cysero wacked the necromancer in the head with his hammer

"WOOHOO" shouted Cysero

they made camp and went to sleep

The next morning they continued to the sandsea

When the reached the borders, seven necromancers appeared and fought to delay the heroes

Artix killed three with his sword and light spear, Drag shot two and Cysero wacked two with his hammer

"that was Easy" laughed Drag

"Ahh" screamed Cysero

He was wounded with a blade stuck on his arm

Artix healed him

Then went into the sandsea

after hours of walking, They climed up a hill, and saw GilWax and his men walking through the sandsea

lots of the necromancers were dead already,

then the three jumped in the storm

"aaah" They screamed

the landed where GilWax was.

"HAHAHa, Now I can fight" shouted GilWax

he droped the beaten up Warlic on the floor

His appearance had changed

He had Necromancer robes on and a large dragon helmet

to be continued


End file.
